Rearrange the equation so $x$ is the independent variable. $-5x-4y=-8$ $y=$
To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $y$. $\begin{aligned}-5x-4y&=-8\\\\ -4y&=5x-8\\\\ y&=\dfrac{5x}{-4}-\dfrac{8}{-4}\\\\ y&=-\dfrac{5}{4}x+2\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $x$ is the independent variable: $y=-\dfrac{5}{4}x+2$